


Restless

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #3: Restlessness</p><p>In which Loki misses Tony more than he wants to admit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU

Loki’s footfall is soft and quiet on the balcony on which he so very nearly managed his goal so long ago. The memory is not what has him pacing though.

Loki would argue he has a right to pace if he so wishes, but as talented as he is with lies and untruths, he cannot lie to himself about what has him up.

He has his own room in the tower to which he has been confined to serve his prison sentence but he has spent barely a night in it despite having lived in it for so long. Ever since Tony broke it off with Pepper, Tony’s bed has been the place he seeks his sleep even though they are officially nothing but housemates. And he has unfortunately become so attached that the bed is too big without the obnoxious snoring next to him and his own room does not feel welcoming at all.

So he paces the balcony while Tony is out at some benefit, seeking comfort in the view of the stars he once called home, pretends he is a boy again and that this is his mother’s balcony, that he can feel the warmth of the fire burning in the fireplace against his back and that Frigga’s soft humming still reaches his ears.

He has stilled his pacing when Tony comes home but he is still on the balcony. The mortal joins him without question, slipping an arm around his waist and staying silent.

Loki’s grateful.


End file.
